This invention relates to the non-invasive treatment of spider veins and varicose veins. Varicose veins are weakened veins in which blood collects leading to a swollen and bluish appearance of the veins. They occur most commonly in the legs. Primary varicose veins are believed to be hereditary, whereas secondary varicose veins may occur as a result of an injury. Spider veins are small venules in the skin usually having a reddish appearance, most commonly found in women, and believed to be hormonal. They too occur most commonly in the legs.
Traditionally, varicose veins have been treated by surgery or injection treatments. Preventive tips include keeping one's weight down, raising the legs, wearing support hose, and not smoking. D. Tkac, ed., The Doctors Book of Home Remedies, Rodale Press: Emmaus, Pa., 1990, pp. 616-20. Other recommendations include ingesting B complex, C, and E vitamins and herbs such as butchers broom, hawthorn, horsechestnut, marigold, misletoe, witch hazel, white oak bark and yarrow. The Vitamin & Herb Guide, Global Health Ltd.: Tofield, Alberta, Canada, 1992, pp. 34-35. More recently, it has been suggested that a substance called anthocyanosides in bilberries can be ingested to erase varicose veins. Examiner, Nov. 30, 1993, p. 4.
Spider veins have also been treated by injection treatments, heat, and electrolysis. H. Ellis, Varicose Veins, Arco Publishing, Inc.: New York, 1983, p. 94. In the case of spider veins, such treatment may result in dicoloration of the skin. H. Ellis, Varicose Veins, at p. 94; H. C. Baron, Varicose Veins, William Morrow and Company, Inc.: New York, 1979, p. 126. Some authorities recommend not treating spider veins but rather covering them cosmetically. H. Ellis, Varicose Veins, at p. 94; H.C. Baron, Varicose Veins, at p. 126.